The overall objective of the proposed research is to provide a better understanding of knowledge utilization in mental health organizations. This investigation will utilize current measures of factors that have been hypothesized to affect the adoption of innovations in order to predict such adoption in mental health related organizations. Current measures used will be based largely upon the concepts included in Davis's A-VICTORY Model. Also, an attempt will be made to find new variables related to implementation as they are identified by factor analytic evaluations of current A-VICTORY assessments. Secondly, this study will attempt to understand the relationship between one's position within an agency, i.e., ranging from agency director to direct service providers, and the perception of A-VICTORY factors. Thirdly, methods for assessing the level of utilization of an innovation in mental health will be developed. This assessment will be evaluated separately for people at different levels of each type of organization. Research will also examine the ways that different classes of mental health agencies (e.g., mental health center and State Mental Hospital) typically differ with regard to the various A-VICTORY factors. Finally, the area of modification of an innovative concept during its implementation, i.e., "reinvention" will be examined. Data will result from self-report assessments and on-cite consultations. Data analysis will emply ANOVA, MANOVA and discriminant techniques as appropriate.